Second Chances usually turn into Sad Romances
by bluedragoneye94
Summary: Once done wrong by love, you lose hope, eventually end up in a darken abyss of hell that haunts you for the rest of your life. But when a small flicker of hope appears and your chance of happiness is right in front of you, do you take it? R
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Once done wrong by love, you lose hope, eventually ending up in a darken abyss of hell that haunts you for the rest of your life. But when a small flicker of hope appears and your only chance of happiness is in front of you, do you take it or continue on with your daily activities until your sorrow leads you down a road of destruction and devastation so vast that you lose yourself?_

_When one girl is done wrong by the man she loves, all hope for her seems to be lost. She thought that she could find comfort in her friend, but one night of passion ended up leaving her pregnant and he was thrown in Azkaban for murder of his own best friends. Now all on her own, she has to make it though this world with a daughter of her own._

_Eleven years later the same school that she vowed never to return to has sent a letter for her apprenticeship in Potion's. In a attempt to find herself, she accepts it hoping to find the girl she once was before all hell broke lose. But how is she to focus when her Daughter is a first year there and the men that started her troubles is the one that is overseeing her activities?Will she ever truly find the girl she once was, or happiness that she knows she deserves? Or has she fallen to far into the deep abyss of her own hell. Only time will tell, as Amelia takes her second turn at Hogwarts as the Potion's Apprentice._


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. However, Amelia Alexander Smith/Black, and Emily Renee Black are my own characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia stood with her daughter on platform 9 ¾ . The dark grey smoke from the Hogwarts Express filled the air. As the busy students may their way from their families to the train. Amelia watched the children with a slight smile on her face. She remembered how excited yet frighten she had been when she learned of her abilities. The smile on her face falter as memories of her past dawned on her.

_1__st__ year: Amelia was a scared little girl, all alone, until she met Lily…and…Severus…_

_2__nd__ year: She had started to allow herself to open up, and focused on Severus without meaning to. That was when her trouble had begun_

_3__rd__ year: She used her friendship with Lily to try and get closer to Severus…it proved pointless._

_4__th__ year: Her feelings of friendship toward Lily began to turn into deep hatred when she learned that the man she was falling in love with only had eyes for Lily._

_5__th__ year: Lily was no longer her friend, Severus still paid her no attention, still trying to get Lily_

_6__th__ year: Was a very emotional year for her. Part of her longed to be friends with Lily again just so she could have someone to hang around, while the other part of her hated the girl with a passion. And then she was trying to get over Severus even though she knew it was impossible._

_7__th__ year:….._

"Mum, shouldn't we be getting on the train?"Emily said, interrupting her mothers thoughts. Amelia was glad that she had though, having those hurtful memories haunt her was the last thing she needed on her mind, especially right now. In an attempt to not think about the hurtful past she looked at her daughter while pushing the trolley full of suitcases. "Emily, are you excited?"

"Yep! I'm going to be the best! Even better then daddy!"

'That wouldn't be hard…' Amelia thought with a half smirk. "Listen Emily, while we're up here, it's best that you don't speak of your father.""But…mum why?"

"Because…it's bad enough that your father is away in Azkaban, but if you talk highly of him you're sure to be called a fool. Now, go find a compartment and find some friends." Amelia said with a smile encouraging her daughter while saying a silent prayer that Emily's years at Hogwarts were better then her own. With a hug, Emily bounded off happily, humming to herself.

'So simple-minded….sometimes I worry about her.'

Sighing, Amelia made her way to a different compartment, while watching the other kids talk excitingly though the compartment doors that she passed. Stopping at the compartment that she was sure was the one she was in during her seventh year, her hand slowly slid the door open to find Professor McGonagall staring at a table in the middle of the compartment, writing something down.

"Professor…"

"Ms. Black, sit. We have things to discuss."

"And what may those things consist of?"Minerva looked up at the girl whom she used to watch from afar at Hogwarts and smiled. "Well first off, I would like to thank you for accepting the position of Potion Apprentice's. I know it must be hard for you to come back here, especially during these times."

"Yes, it is. But the castle is the safest place I know, and I want nothing more then for my daughter and myself to be safe."

Once again, Minerva nodded and then scanned the papers on the table. "Yes, well, I am to inform you of your sleeping arrangements as well. Your private chambers will be across from the Potion's master. I do hope that you will not allow past events to influence you."

What had that meant? Amelia looked at the woman like she was crazy. The only past events that would even have a chance at influencing her would have been those that happen with Snape, and he wasn't there.

"What of my sleeping arrangements?"

"Ah yes, well, Headmaster Dumbledore will have someone escort you to them after the feast tonight."

With a nod, her eyes went to the papers on the desk. "Am I to sign something? Or do you always keep important documents afloat?"

"Well, I hadn't counted on getting to that yet, but if you wish to sign the papers now you may." At Amelia's questioningly glance, Minerva continued. "They are merely binding contracts, once signed you can not back out of your apprenticeship. Dumbledore has already agreed to present you with whatever funds necessary while you are here, he also sends his gratitude, had he been able to he would have accompanied you to Hogwarts instead of myself, but as we both know, that is not allowed."

"The contract's…if you don't mind my asking, why are they binding? I realize that this offer is one that is not given often, but to have a binding contact?"

"It is the wish of the ministry. We are needing more and more people knowledgeable in different aspects of life. It wasn't just us that decided to recruit you, but them as well. And as for the binding contact, they do not wish for you to recede from the spot if you decide later on that you do not wish to be the apprentice."

Amelia nodded understanding clearly. If she had taken that much time in deciding who would get one simple offer, she would have made them sign a binding contract as well.

"Ah, well then. Allow me to sign them so that we may get the paperwork out of the way, and be able to enjoy the ride in peaceful silence then."

Minerva passed her the contract as well as the ink and quill and them proceeded to tell her of her conditions. Once everything was said and done, Minerva collected everything and put it up, before opening her daily prophet she had gotten early that morning. Amelia took out her parchment and ink and quill and used the table to write more on one of her stories. That was something that she hadn't stopped doing. It wasn't magical to many, in fact most thought that writing anything was boring. But to Amelia, it was one of her many passion's. Something that she had hoped to end up famous for in the muggle world. The rest of their ride was spent in comfortable silence.

"Amelia, dear, we are here."

"Thank you Professor." Amelia said before collecting her things and exiting the compartment with them. She scanned the train hallway to see if she could see her daughter anywhere. At the moment, Emily appeared no where to be found. Hopefully she was just farther up. "I never thought I would be here again…." Reality really was a cold hearted cruel bitch.

With a depressed sigh at the memories that seem to rise and haunt her once again, she made her way though the crowds of crazed and frantic students. She spotted Amelia some feet off in front of her, talking with a boy, a boy…that had blonde hair and blue eyes…another Malfoy no doubt.

'_Amelia be careful…'_

"Hey lady…move!"

"Sorry…" Amelia muttered caught off guard by the kid who so rudely pushed pass her. Walking quickly, she grabbed a carriage watching as McGonagall safety lead Emily to one of the boats with Hagrid.

She waited till most of the people were gone, saving the carriage so that McGonagall could get to the castle before the first years.

"Thank you dear."

"Tis' no problem Professor." Amelia's gaze went out to the grounds around her and then to the big magnificent castle that she had spent seven years of her life at. "The castle hasn't changed a bit."

"It's a good thing to. I'm not sure I could handle much more change, mind you."

"Minerva…" Amelia started, wondering if the aged lady would get mad at her for using McGonagall's first name. "Sometimes change can be good."

"And sometimes change is the last thing we need…"The rest of that ride was spent in uncomfortable silence, as Amelia pondered on what Minerva's statement meant. It was true, some changes many people thought were not needed, but everything happen for a reason right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: for many of you that don't know, this is a sequel to a story that I've yet to put on because my friend still has it. But to help you understand it better, the first story consisted of Amelia during her second year and how she had still yearned for Snape. She ended up being with him, and we all know that a relationship with Snape is never a easy one, but it was worth it. However, problems arose between the two when Snape was offered the position of becoming a death eater. He didn't wish to do it, but Lucius, and Narcissa convinced him that his life was nothing, so it wouldn't hurt to do something with it. However Amelia, who is one of the many first muggle-borns to be in Slytherin disagreed and pleaded with him to not become a death-eater. In the end, he does it convinced that it would keep him and Amelia safe, but it doesn't work out. She feels as though he used her as a replacement for Lily. After graduration, they went their separate ways, and Sirius, who had liked Amelia for some time ended up being there for her. Emily came about when one night of passion lead to Amelia becoming pregnant. If you have any other questions regarding the story, email them to me at , or review the story and ask. I'll be happy to answer any questions. This story is for my best friend Michelle Smith. She is in fact Amelia in this story, and I end up being Emily.


	3. Here's to Feast's and Old Flames

The sorting Ceremony went as usual from what Amelia could hear. She had been asked to wait outside the doors leading into the Great Hall. From what she could pick out, Emily had been placed into Slytherin, following in Amelia's footsteps. And it also seemed that Lily and James boy was there…she figured he wouldn't have been allowed to return to this world. A angry growl escaped her throat as she learned who head of the Slytherin house was. If that man in any way, shape or form hurt Emily, Amelia would see to it that he was dealt with personally. Old flame or not, nothing would hurt her daughter if she could be there.

Damnations! Amelia's eyes narrowed in anger at the simple fact of Severus being there. Her heart gave a painful lurch when she imaged his mesmerizing face inside her head. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore was allowing a death eater to reside in Hogwarts much less be a head of house…that mean he had to be a teacher as well no doubt, probably DADA.

Returning her attention to the event's inside the Great hall, she heard silence, noting that Dumbledore must have taken his spot on the stage and begun one of his many speeches. Although she couldn't see him, it was easy to tell that his face was full of happiness and joy. She could just see it in her head, it was almost enough to make her sick.

"To all those returning, and to those that have joined us for the first time, welcome." His voice bellowed out loudly, so that the whole Great Hall could hear him clearly. "A few announcements before we have our wonderful feast. The third corridor on the second floor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a most painful death.

"Third corridor on the second floor huh…Amelia made a note to remember that for later on. Whatever was being hid, had to be something important…something that no death eater would need to get by.

"And while we are on the subject of things that are off limits let me remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden. Hence the name." Dumbledore had apparently paused in his speech. Amelia crossed her arms impatiently, wishing he would get on with it.

"We have a new addition to the teaching staff as well. This year, Professor Quirrell will be overseeing your Defense Against the Dark Art's classes."

A slow clap, most likely started by the great oaf himself started until it was joined by others who did the same.

"And now, one last announcement. Hogwarts is glad to say that we have been joined by a past student who has taken up our offer of Potion's Apprentice. Ms. Black!"

Taking that as her cue, Amelia opened the door and slipped though it, walking between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. She held her head high, despite the fact that ton's of kids were looking at her. She could practically feel the young Malfoy's stare on her.

"That's my Mum!"

_'Oh God Emily…'_ Amelia thought in embarrassment and slight amusement, resisting the urge to laugh at the sweetness of her daughter.

While walking up to Dumbledore, Amelia's eyes lifted up scanning the teacher's table and met Severus's. It felt as if time had stopped, her heart pounded in her chest painfully as her old feelings began to resurface. He was still so handsome…she knew, deep down, that she still wanted him badly…

Of course, she didn't have to worry about it for long because the little moment came to an end when she tripped over her own two feet. She tore her eyes from Severus's to regain her composure and earned a round of laughter from the students.

Her eyes quickly went back to Snape hoping that she'd get to see his beautiful dark eyes again but she was met with the side of his head. He had already shifted his gaze while smirking at her clumsiness. Mentally kicking herself for her moment of stupidity, Amelia stepped onto the stage and gave a overly delighted Dumbledore a hug against her better judgment.

"Thank you for accepting my dear lady."

With a nod, Amelia took her spot by Severus, her stomach twisted painfully, letting her know that this would definitely be a horrible year.

"Miss me?" Came a simple yet sarcastic statement from Severus who was showing a knowing smirk.

"Now, without further ado, tuck in!"

"Thank you!" The twins shouted filling their plates with ton's of food, other student's joining them. Soon the Great Hall was full of talk from everyone about their summer and what they hoped to achieve this year.

* * *

After the feast, the prefect's had taken their student's to the dorms. Showing the first years where they were to go and giving them their password. Amelia had wasted no time in making her way to Dumbledore's office while glaring at the statue. She waited for the headmaster to get there.

"Ms. Black, I do hope you are not coming to visit me because of trouble already, are you?"

"I wish to speak with you privately."

"Very well…" He said, saying the password. The Gargoyle jumped aside and the stairs begin to ascend upwards toward his office.

"I am quite glad that you decided to join us, I wasn't so sure you would."

Amelia's answer to that was a blank stare. She was furious, and once they were inside his office, she'd let him have it. How dare he ask her to do this, and sign binding contract's without telling her who the Potion's master was. Dumbledore knew fully well of the past event's that had happened between her and Snape! Surely he knew of the awkwardness and pain this would cause?Once inside the office, Amelia let him have it, her face was a bright red, as her voice continued to rise from steady to a dangerous high level.

"Dumbledore, not that I mind this opportunity but might you have included more details in your letter, like I don't know…who the Potion's master is!" Amelia's gave him a deathly glare, glad that her wand was in her room. Because if she had it, she surely would have performed some curses that were most un-ladylike.

"Ms. Black, I assure you that I included everything needed in the letter. I was sure you would know who was overseeing your apprenticeship activities. I had Severus sign the paper right beside my name after all, surely you saw his name?"

Amelia had overlooked that…as soon as she had received the letter, she had become ecstatic to say the least and hadn't finished reading it. Boy did she feel ignorant now.

"Yeah well…next time get an editor!"

Her reply came though clench teeth, she was now seething and why? Because she had jumped into the position. What a Gryffindor move…

"I wish to leave! I will not be subjected to that man's sarcastic, unfeeling comments and selfish attitude."

"Oh come now, don't you think that it's time to make amends? Besides my dear, you signed the binding contract, if you break it, you will be in seriously debt to the ministry and myself."

That conniving evil manipulating son ofa bitch! He had Minerva present that contract on purpose. He knew all along that this would most likely happen. He probably even knew that Amelia had skipped though the letter and hadn't seen Severus's name and so he had those contract's drawn up. She was stuck, point blank stuck.

The door squeaked open as Snape walked in, his black robes moved swiftly behind him. Turning around quickly, Amelia spotted him, and glared at the interuption.

"You wish to see me Headmaster?"

"Yes, have Ms. Black's, room arrangements been seen to?"

Severus nodded wordlessly, keeping his eyes on Dumbledore and resisting the urge to roll his own as he read the man's thoughts.

"Very well then. Amelia, Severus will escort you to your chambers."

"What! Pro-Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sure that I'm more then capable of finding my own way, I did after all attend this school for seven years."

"That is not the problem dear, you do not know the password, and it is Severus's job to show you the way and to give you the password. Now go on, and don't disappoint me."

As Severus exited Dumbledore's office, Amelia regretfully followed him. Her arm's crossed tightly over her chest as she glared at the man's back.

"Ohhh…you're loving this aren't you!"

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are talking about. I am merely following my orders and showing you the way to your room."

"If I had known that you were the Potion's Master, I wouldn't have accepted this position or signed those binding contracts."

"But you did so stop your complaining and try to act your age, take responsibily for your actions and live with it. Do not let something so foolish as past events to keep you from what may be a once in a lifetime opportunity for yourself."

"Being near you is the foolish thing."

"You certainly didn't think that during seventh year if I recall."

"Yes well, like a lot of people, I was young and stupid!"

Not another word was said. Severus's statement had hurt her to the core. He had to attack what he knew was vulnerable to her didn't he? It wasn't as if she asked to love a men who ended up betraying her. No, it just happened. And the bloody git was already using it against her.

Arriving at the door to the Slytherin common room Severus stopped and turned towards her, giving her an emotionless stare. One that Amelia knew was full of many emotions but well guarded.

"The password is Pureblood. Your chambers are across from my own private ones. It shouldn't be hard for you to find them less you are still as ignorant as you were years pass."

Amelia's mouth opened, as she got ready to say something but was cut off by Severus.

"Not everything I say has to be met with a response, remember that and it might save you valuable time. Since you unfortunately are my apprentice , you will follow my rules. I expect you to be ready and willing to do as I wish. Any disobedience will be dealt with to my liking."

He turned swiftly, and began to walk before stopping.

"And whatever little fantasies you might have in that pathetic head of yours, get rid of them now. I am not the boy you once knew, and I will not play those foolish games of love. We can make this year go by pleasantly fast if you do so, but I can also make your life miserable, and do not think for one moment that I won't do so just because of who you are."

"Have a good night." He sneered and quickly walked off going to attend to some other business of his.

Amelia quickly said the password and stormed into the common room, easily finding her own private chambers and entering them. She locked the door and set the password before throwing her bag that was on her shoulder onto the ground and sinking into the nearest chair.

Horrible…that was the only way to describe it. If she wasn't so tired and thirsty she was sure she would have broke down into tears. To many emotion's were running though her, and she didn't have Sirius, Emily, or Fire whiskey to help her get though it.

The best thing to do would be to turn in. After a quick shower she did just that, not even having it in her to look over any of her stories.

"Why did I agree to this? Why did I agree to come back to a place that only held horrible memories?"

Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew the answer. It was clear as day to her.

'_Because…somewhere deep within you…there's a little flicker of hope that you wish would light your darken path though this abyss of hell and help you to find the joy that you knew once existed. Because a part of you still wishes to hold onto a fairytale ending that will never come true'_


	4. You want me to do what!

Amelia woke up late the next morning, which did nothing to help her mood. With an irritated sigh, she threw the covers off her and rushed the shower, washing and rinsing herself before getting dressed and running a brush though her hair quickly. She put on her robes which were dark blue and then grabbed her wand.

Checking to make sure she had everything she left the chambers and rushed to the great hall. Her stomach was empty and her head was hurting. This was not how she had wished to start out her second time at Hogwarts.

Entering the great hall she saw very few students which let her know that she was definitely going to be late to her first apprentice lesson if she didn't hurry. Grabbing a piece of toast, she rushed off, barely making it to the dungeons before Snape entered after her and glared at her.

With a huff Amelia stood at the back watching him, not knowing what she was to do yet. She watched as he walked up to the front of the classroom and began giving a speech.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making."

Amelia crossed her arms and looked at Snape with an arched eyebrow. _'Subtle Science…Exact Art? All you do is cut up ingredients and put them into a caldron…He's seriously flipped his lid.'_

"However for those select few that posses the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, blew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention."

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"You don't know?" Snape said, not surprised at the boys lack of intelligence. "Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

_'Boy, he must think he's really something, bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses woohoo!'_ Amelia rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling daydreaming.

"I don't know sir." The young boy replied

Hearing Harry's reply, Amelia looked at him, only seeing the back of his head. It felt weird to see the son of her dead best friend, sitting there in class, being taught by one of the most awful man she knew.

"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter?"

"It's a pity that you're so pathetic that you use your time in class to pick on the child of your dead rival." Amelia said in a low voice, acting casual.

Severus looked up at Amelia and walked back to her. "Ms. Black, Is there something you'd like to say to the class? I'm sure they're dying to hear whatever it is that I forgot to mention."

With a silent glare, she shook her head.

"Then perhaps you could be so polite as to keep your abnormally large mouth shut while I teach my class."

As Snape turned around and walked to the front of the class Amelia stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What do you wish me to do Snape." Amelia said, disgust clearly evident in her voice as she walked up to his desk with her arms crossed.

"As your first task, you may have the honor of cleaning out all the cauldrons, without magic."

"What? Surely my apprenticeship isn't merely for that? I thought I was to learn more about potion's?"

"Cauldron's now."

Severus made a bucket of soapy water and a rag appear. He then proceeded to accio the cauldrons that the first years had used and looked at Amelia with a smirk.

"Better hurry up Ms. Black, and so that I know you did as I wished, your wand."

"My wand? I don't think so, can't you just trust me-"

"Ms. Black, you will learn to do as I say while you are here. Your wand please."

Reluctantly, Amelia handed it over before taking off her outer robe off and then taking the bucket and rag. Incoherent words flowed from her lips as she bent down beginning her dirty job.

"Don't even think of looking at me either!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I rather see our headmaster naked, seeing a muggle song and dancing around, before I looked at you in that way." Snape placed her wand within his desk and secured it before turning around swiftly and walking towards his door.

"Have these done by the time I get back."

That was all that was said before he left her in an uncomfortable silence. Glaring at the Cauldrons, she punched one out of anger and then shook her hand, while biting her lip. _'Damn that hurt.'_ Grabbing the wet rag, she began to roughly scrub the cauldrons before her.

When Amelia had accepted her apprenticeship, she hadn't envisioned herself doing labor work like this. After all, last time she checked this was detention work, not apprentice level work. Then again, being under Severus, there was no telling what the man would do to her.

' _I wonder how Emily's fairing.'_

Looking up from her thought she saw all of the cauldrons and groaned this would take forever without magic. Why did he have to be such a ruddy git! Didn't he have better things to do with his…no! Amelia shook her head. _'I will not think about him! I will not think about him! No matter what do not think about him…and his beautiful black hair…his well guarded eyes that hold so much passion and emotion…his strong…'_ This was not helping!

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

_And even though it seems hopeless, you relish the thought of that fairytale coming true. Knowing that something so near will always be to far is just to painful to realize, so you stay inside your dreamland, hoping that when you wake up, it becomes reality._

_R&R Leave me any idea's comments, or whatever. I don't care._


	5. Emily's Choice of friends

_Disclaimer:_  
_Still don't own._

Note: If my chapters end up being short. Then they are short. I'm not going to rewrite them. Sometimes inspiration helps me to write a long chapter, sometimes a short. Just deal with it please.

As if scrubbing cauldrons by hand wasn't hard enough, Amelia was instructed by Snape to then write a foot thick essay on cauldrons, classroom equipment and why it was best to keep it neat and orderly. Because really, with a gazillion and one classes full of dunderheads it was actually possible to keep the classroom organized. Whatever.

That was why Amelia found herself in the library of Hogwarts doing her 'homework'. The table she was sitting at was pretty much covered with books, parchment, ink quills, and a nearly empty empty ink bottle. Snape was lucky Amelia loved to write or else this 'homework' would not get done. Of course the temptation to write one of her stories or to find her daughter tugged at her, but she resisted it. After all, Amelia was far from letting Snape think he was even remotely 'overwork' her. Even if he might of been doing just that.

While her hand moved effortlessly, she thought. The thoughts swirled around her head rather quickly, almost making her dizzy. So she was rather glad for the voices that interupted said thoughts. However, she wasn't glad about her curiosity. It had caused her to get up and lean on the table, which in turn caused her ink bottle to spill all over her half done essay. Damnations!

Quickly, Amelia rose up, with a quick movement, her hand shoved down to her pocket going to grab her wand. She was fixing to thank the heavens that in her pocket laid a redo button in the form of a stick when she felt...nothing? That's right...Snape still had her wand. Her face with from a slightly amused expression to one of high frustration. Her hand tightened, clenching so hard the knuckles turned a ghostly white. All of her essay that she had been working on for who knew how long was completely ruined with no way to fix it.

Sinking into her chair, the ever familiar feeling of a throbbing headache made its way to her temples. Snape had refused to give her back her wand, and she wasn't the best at wandliess magic. Considering the fact that she wouldn't dare beg for something, she was completely screwed. "Damn him!" The female quietly seethed while attempting to rescue her books. The last one was almost in her bag when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, I'm really a Black. Why do you continue to ask a question you already know the answer to, Malfoy?" Emily wasn't stupid. Her mother had warned her about the Malfoys, which was why she grew more and more irritated by the second when the youngest Malfoy continued to pursue her with questions that she really didn't care for.

"Well, we're related." This was excellent. Emily was exactly what would be the undoing. His father would be proud. "As such...I don't normally befriend a halfblood but I'll make an exception for you." Draco said in what he thought to be his best and most charming voice. Of course he knew that she would agree. It would take alot of work, but she would agree in the end.

Turning, Emily's green eyes stared at Malfoy. Did he take her for a fool? Apparently so. "We've been related eleven years. You've never sought out my friendship before, so why should you now?" Her eyes narrowed at him, as if they were reading him. "I'm fine on my own, thanks."

"Atta girl." Amelia whispered to herself. Malfoys were trouble and the last thing Emily needed. Amelia would know. With a sigh, she turned, fixing to exit the library quietly to avoid being noticed when she heard whispers. Apparently Draco wasn't done, Amelia should of known. And although listening in was wrong, this was her daughter and she was going to listen.

With her rejection sent his way, Emily turned to walk away when Malfoys hand landed on her shoulder stopping her. His next words were spoke so lowly that they were incoherent to anyone but Emily and himself. However, Amelia had been able to catch the small gasp her daughter gave. What was going on?

"So, are we friends?" Malfoy asked, pulling back and letting her go. He stood with a smug smirk as if he was the best manipulator in the world.

Emily knew, she knew without a doubt she was teading waters she shouldn't. But Malfoys proposition was...rather enticing to say the least. If what he said was true, then maybe...maybe the questions that others failed to answer would be answered. She was no fool though. Emily knew Malfoy could be playing her. But the temptation to know something that others had pretty much forbode her from knowing was to much to resist.

Green eyes met cold blue-grayish ones and she nodded. The smirk he presented her made her stomach turn queasy. She hoped her decision wasn't wrong, yet deep down, she knew it was.

Amelia was experiencing the same sick feeling as her daughter. What had Malfoy said? What could he tell Emily that was so convincing to make her agree to become friends with Malfoy? Something wasn't adding up here and Amelia fully intended to figure out what. Especially since her daughter was becoming involved with it. Of course, she'd have to snoop on her own. It wasn't as if Dumbledore or Snape would help. No. Dumbledore would avoid the subject entirely and she'd be damned if she asked Snape for help.

But where would she start? The castle was huge and there were several places that might of offered her hints if she searched. But between her duties as an apprentice and a mother it was going to be difficult to start from one corner of the castle and search the rest. That was when it hit her, and for once, she was glad that even when not listening she could remember valuable pieces of information.

_"...Third Floor Corridor is off limits to any who don't wish to die a most painful death..."_

Dumbledore had said that right? Whatever was there was probably guarded. That could only explain how someone would die a most painful death if they were to venture there right? And if something was being guarded then it would be valuable to a Death Eater such as the Malfoys. Perhaps that would be the place where her search would began. Yes, that'd be the first thing she did...or perhaps...second. Her eyes lowered to the ink covered table.

"Damnations!"


	6. Flying lessonsor lack thereof

Disclaimer:  
Still don't know.  
Never will.  
Oh well.

Emotions were running high for the first year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Today was their first flying lesson. So far it was going pretty well. Emily had come to find that she held her fathers skill with flying because like Potter, Malfoy and a few others her broom had responded to her command within seconds. If Emily knew how well her father flew, she probably would of acted a little smug. After all, it wasn't everyday you learned you had the ability let alone the skill to actually fly a broom.

Madam Hooch had been impressed but not surprised in the least. Potter, Malfoy and a Black having skills with flying was to be expected. However her hidden excitement had come to a sudden halt when Longbottom had lost control and been whisked away. Whoever said classes were boring never had a flying one, and Longbottom was sure to remember this one considering he had been delievered a broken arm and wrist. After giving the students a warning;Hooch escorted Longbottom to the hospital wing.

"Bumbling Idiot." Malfoy mumbled to himself before seeing the remebrall that belong to Longbottom. A smirk instanly plastered itself on his features as a sinister idea popped inside his head. Picking up the ball it hadn't taken long for his plan to unforld or for Potter to disobey and take flight.

The two were zooming in the air, while Potter tried and failed to get the object back. Emily watched, itching to jump in. However it seemed she didn't have a choice. It was as if her broom sensed her needs and want. It wasn't till she felt nothing below her that she noticed she was a few feet in the air. The female knew what she wanted to do, but she was torn as to what she should to. That was until Crabbe and Goyle opened the Quidditch chest to pull out a beater club and tossed it to her. They gave her a look and her eyes turned to Potter then the stick in her hand.

She didn't like Potter, but she didn't despise him. Still...if she wanted Malfoy to keep his end of the deal, then she'd have to help him out. He was her 'friend' after all. _'Moms going to kill me...'_ Leaning forward, Emily zoomed off. She stopped when a whizzing sound passed her. Those idiots had let a bludger out! How stupid! This was a group of first years. "If I survive this, I'm killing them!"

With no other choice, Emily flew off after the bludger. Stopping in front of McGonagalls office window, she reared back and struck the bludger hard, sending it off and saving a broken window. Though it would of magically fixed itself after ward. Her aim was a little off, something expected when you were a first year. It sent the ball towards Malfoy.

The male barely dodged it. He threw the remebrall so he could regain his control and flew to the ground in anger. Malfoy would get Emily for that. Who did she think she was helping Potter? Did she not want his help?

Glad for the help, rather it was meant for him or not, Potter retrieved the ball and lowered to the cheering crowd below him. However the victory was short lived. Not that it surprised anyone really. Something that wicked couldn't go without being observed by a Professor.

McGonagall rushed rather quickly, demanding for Potter, and Black to follow her. She hadn't seen Malfoy's work in the little event or he would of went to. Before taking them inside to deal with them, she returned the bludger to it's rightful place with a flick of her wand.

"50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for such reckless behavior." With that she walked back to the castle with Potter and Black hot on her trails. Neither student looked up at her or at the other. Mainly because one was used to always getting in trouble whether he caused it or not and the other to scared to meet anyones expression right now.

_'Dear lord, please do not let them be as reckless as their parents!'_ McGonagall thought to herself. After interupting a class and taking Potter to Wood she delievered Black to Snape.

"Professor..." Emily started quietly. "I-I didn't..."

"I know, but rules are rules. Professor Snape must be notified of your behavior. Since he is the head of your house he will see to your punishment."

Great. If what her mother had said was true, she knew she'd be in huge trouble. Wait, her mother would be there right? So...she'd be safe. Surely.


	7. Authors Note

Authors note.

Alright, for this story, I've been writing it out on paper and then typing it.  
I try to add more if I think of it while typing it, but somethings it just doesn't happen. So if the chapters seen short, I'm sorry. They really aren't. On paper, I have a bunch of pages for just one chapter. So I applogize, but I won't be trying to make an overly large chapter.

Read/Review/Favorite. :D


	8. Actual chapter seven

Disclaimer:  
Seriously, if at this point you think I either own HP  
Or am trying to make money off of it.  
Your a ruddy loony.  
That is all.

To say that Snape was displeased with his class being interupted was an understatement. He was positively livid. And to see that it was from Amelia and Blacks daughter nonetheless. Somehow, he anticipated this. It was apparent that while the little girl held her mothers brains, she also held her fathers talent for disregarding rules.

Leaving his classroom in Amelia's hands, he took Emily to his office. Snape walked to his desk and leaned over it. Emily jumped when she heard his hands slam onto the wooden surface. Her green eyes lifted to meet the black ones. The showed fear, and innocence.

"Showing off, were you?" His voice carried into the empty room. "Hopng to win a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch team no doubt." Snape sneered, he was reading her thoughts. She was scared but her face was well guarded. "You're just like your father!"

"My father?" The female finally spoke, not interested. How did Snape know her father? Would he tell her anything? "You know my-"

"Do not interupt me Black." Seeing Black's spawn made him burn with anger. Was it because this child reminded him of what could of been or was it because of who her father was. His glare darkened. This child was dangerous for him. While studying her, and reading her thoughts, he was rather shocked.

"Detention for a month, 10 points from Slytherin." Snape told her before taking a seat. He began to write something. "Your dismissed."

Emily turned to walk out but stopped. Snape had mentioned her father. He knew her father-knew something about him-had information about him. This was a opportunity she couldn't pass up. What if-what if she could find all the answers she needed right here? Yes her mother had instructed her that other then lessons to steer clear of Professor Snape...but..but. "Professor..."

The man in question didn't respond and before she could get her courage up, she heard chairs scratching against the floor signaling classes were changing. Emily walked out quickly and followed the other students not looking at her mother.

Amelia had been shocked when McGonagall bought her daughter in and with Snape finally put her in charge her feelings were stuck between excitement and worry. What did her daughter do? How much trouble had she caused? Would Snape be to rough on her? She knew Emily had Sirius blood in her, and that right there was trouble.

Uninvited and most likely not wanted Amelia stormed into Snapes office. Hell hath no fury like a womans scorn. Hell hath no fury like a mothers scorn more.

"I realized being Black's wife and having his child has made you barbaric, but you'd be wised to learn manners and knock on my door."

"Cut the crap Snape!" Amelia replied. "When it comes to my daughter, I'll be as 'barbaric' as I wish!" Her hands were on her waist and she guarded her thoughts carefully. This was territory she had treaded upon before. Unlike in the past, Amelia knew what to do to protect herself.

"Might I remind you that daughter or not, while is a student of Hogwarts and a Slytherin; she is under my care. As such I will do with her as I see fit," Snape finished, looking up at her with calculating eyes.

As much as she hated it, she knew he was correct. But that didn't stop her from pursuing her questions. "Can you at least grant me the knowledge of what happen?"

"It was against Snape to gossip but he could humor and annoy her all at the same time. It almost seemed like to good of an opportunity. "It seems has taken a liking to your husbands knack of causing trouble. She proved herself to be quite the reckless child. Really what are you teacher her?"

That set Amelia off again. How dare he! It wasn't like he knew what she was and wasn't teaching Emily. And being reckless was far from one of the things she had taught her daughter. "First off Snape; Black is not my husband." She refrained from explaining how she took Black's last night to protect her daughter. "I'd like for you to refrain from speaking as such. Secondly, Emily is eleven, she's bound to be a bit reckless. It I remember correctly you weren't perfect at that age either." Amelia went quiet for a moment. "Snape don't be to hard on her. She's dealing with alot..."

"Are you done?" Snape asked the female. The moment she had mentione about him not being perfect at eleven, it felt a rather painful twist of the gut. A twist he didn't like. Of course he wasn't perfect at eleven. He came from an abusive home, and the first female he thought he loved fell in love with his rival-his enemy, and the second woman he loved left-and had a child with his other rival/enemy It was a bit hard to be perfect when nothing in his life had went right, and procedded to not go right. "Take this to Marcus Flint. You're dismissed."

Snape silently leaned forward and sighed once Amelia was gone from his office. It was bad enough that he had to teach for Dumbledore, bad enough that his Dark Mark was burning whenever he came into the pressence of a certain Professor. But now he had to deal with Potter, Black, and Amelia. Snape was sure of one thing. His life was never going to be easy. Ever. He must of did something horrible in a past life to deserve this life. Not that he would dwell on it. He had much to work on, and thoughts of the past wouldn't help.

Something did strike him odd. Amelia's thoughts hadn't made much sense. It was as if she knew he was reading them and thought random things to distract him from her true thoughts. Did she know he was a legilmens? Or was it a guess? That would be something he'd have to ask her. Or read.

And as for Emily, he was rather surprised to see that she wasn't the only one to be reckless. Malfoy had proved to start it, and somehow escape getting in trouble. He had also stumbled across a thought in which Malfoy had promised something in return for her friendship. He made sure to tuck that bit in the back of his brain for later usage. Still, he was surprised that she hadn't ratted him out with the whole flying fiacso. Loyalty, at least the kid had one admirable trait.


	9. The Trio Enters

Disclaimer:  
Me owning the HP series and making money off of it=0

The day hadn't went well so dar for Emily and she had that sinking feeling that it was going to continue. That feeling was farther confirmed when Pansy continued to send her dirty looks. Honestly, Emily couldn't think of one thing she had done wrong to deserve the looks she was recieving.

Emily had wanted to eat lunch with her mother. The only interaction she had really gotten from her mother since they got here was a smile or a wave. And with not having any real friends, she was coming to find herself incredibly lonely. Not that she couldn't make friends if she wanted to. But the thing was, being a first year, and not knowing this kids at all made her a little hesitate.

Losing her appetite, or perhaps she had lost it before even taking a seat the female got up and began to leave the Great Hall. Unknowningly she was being followed. Once out of the Great Hall and out of hearing distance from Professors it happen. Emily let out a yelp as she was forcefully turned around to face Pansy.

"Pansy?" Emily said with a questioning glance. Well, at least now she'd learn why the pug faced idiot of Slytherin had been giving her looks that were meant to kill.

"Don't say my name with that innocent tone!"

Okay so it was apparent without meaning to, Emily had definitely upset someone again. Apparently this just wasn't going to be her year. One thing after another kept coming at her from all different angles. "What's wrong?" Emily asked, wanting to avoid confrontation.

"You know exactly what's wrong!" Pansy's hand released Emily's shoulder only to slap her hard across the cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the empty halls and bounced off the walls. "You almost killed me!"

Emily stumbled back in shock and surprise. One hand cupped the stinging cheek while green eyes went from being wide to being narrowed at the pug face before her. It took all of two seconds for Emily to understand what Pansy was speaking of. Instead of defending herself, Emily smirked. "You realize that will be most displeased with what you've done?"

"Excuse me?" Pansy almost choked out. She had expected for Emily to do and say many things, most of them being to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness. However this was not one of them. Blinking and looking at her with an arched eyebrow, the female replied. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Draco hasn't told you?" Emily laughed and tried to put on her best smug smirk. "I'm related to the Malfoys and am under their protection. I would of figured a pureblood like you would have know that. Don't you study family trees?" Arms crossed and weight shifted to one foot as Emily gave Pansy a look.

"Yes, but you're a-"

"She's a Black, Parkinson." Hermione said. "Her father is Narcissa's cousin. Narcissa is Malfoys mother. Therefore Malfoy and Emily are 2nd cousins." The bookworm smirked. The trio had rounded the corner being late to lunch when they came upon the scene. Like always, one of them felt the need to jump in.

"How do you know that? How does she know these things?" Ron asked, his curious look flicking from Hermione to Harry.

Emily looked up at the newcomers and sighed. This was becoming really annoying and drawing a crowd. "Excuse me...who the blood hell are you?"

"Why don't you stay out of matters that you don't belong in you filthy Mud-blo-"

Pansy hadn't been able to finish that word. When Emily heard the word filthy she knew what was fixing to be said. She saw red and without thinking, the female reared back and punched Pansy right in the face. The sickening sound of bones crunching could be heard. Pansy had fallen back, holding her nose in shock. It was broken, she could feel the pain from it. Emily advanced, planning on kicking her while she was down, but Ron grabbed her pulling her back.

Emily struggled in his grasp. "What are you doing?" She asked the male as he struggled to hold her. Before Ron could answer, Emily returned her attention to the stricken one on the ground. "If I ever hear you say that word again, your going to end up looking like a filthly little pureblood." She sneered at the pug faced female before her and then ripping her arm out of Ron's grip, she turned to face them.

"I know your Potter. Thanks for getting me in trouble the other day." Already being in an unpleasant mood, her remarks were moving out quickly in a sarcastic and hateful manner. "And next time you come across me kicking someone's ass, stay out of it!"

Pansy had already fled the scene, sporting a broken nose. And Emily soon followed going in her own direction. She felt frustrated, angry, hurt for her mom. The little eleven year old shook her fist. That punch had hurt her as well as Pansy.

"Well...as mental as she seems, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron remarked trying to lift the heavy and awkward tension. "To bad she's related to the Malfoys."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked. "The daily prophet had said the vault had been robbed, right?" She asked, going back to their orginal discussion.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was the vault Hagrid had taken me to. But he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Whatever it is, it's probably being hin on that forbidden corridor..."

Emily listened behind a statue . Could this have been what Draco had mention eariler? If It was...she'd have to find out what it was. But how? Could she get the information from Hagrid? With a smile on her face she continued to listen to the Trio's conversation. However it had turned to homework by now. "Well...I'm getting somewhere..." She said softly, scurring off.


	10. Having A Day From Hell

Disclaimer:  
Really?

Amelia was more then ready for the weekend that was approaching rather quickly. At least she had been till she learned that the fun things she had planned Friday would be replaced with her having to supervise her daughter as she polished trophies. Not that spending the day with her daughter was bad. On the contrary, she would love that. But the fact that she had to watch her daughter polish trophies, and wasn't allowed to help, well it was going to hurt her deeply.

However that was still a few hours away, rightnow she was still having to endure Snape as he got onto Longbottom for putthing porcupine quills into his cauldrom before taking it off the fire. Of course, to an extent even Amelia agreed. Longbottom did need to pay better attention, but it was also obvious that Longbottom was extremely when Snape turned his frustrations onto Potter, she became ticked off. Potter hadn't done anything wrong. Yet he was getting blamed for it.

"Professor." Amelia started in a fake sweet voice. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme? Potter did nothing wrong."

Snape's eyes along with every students in the classroom turned to her. Snape's eyes examined Amelia's face. Many things irritated him. Questioning his ability to teach was one of them. He might of been hard, but the kids needed to develop a backbone as it was. ", if you believe you can teach them any better then I-" He moved tot he side, stretching out one hand. "Then by all means."

Amelia glared fiercly at the man but stayed glued to her spot. She had only recently obtained her wand back from him. And saying something else at this point might frustrate him enough to confiscate it again.

"No?" He asked, eyebrow arched. "Then perhaps you should attend tot he ingredients cabinet? It needs to be reorganized." And with an all to subtle flick of his wrist the door to the cabinets swung open, some of the vials almost falling out. Amelia took off, barely getting there in enough time to check them. Though Snape hadn't said it outloud, Amelia knew that it was her punishment for questioning him.

"Mum, do I have to?"

Amelia sighed. Thee duo had made their way to one of the trophy cases. She made a rag and polishing spray appear. "Emily, don't ask me why I'm agreeing, but yes. You must. You disobey-"

"I was trying to help!"

"Then next time, help without being caught" Amelia told her and sat down, preparing for a dull evening of trophy-washing-watch.

Time had passed and Amelia was beginning to become bored with their current setting. She was beginning to wish for anything to entertain her. Apparently Amelia needed to be careful about her wishes.

"Mum..."

"Emily I already told you, you have to do it."

"No mum, I have a question."

"Oh.." Amelia mumbled feeling ignorant for jumping to that conclusion. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me about dad..."

"Emily,..." Amelia sighed. "There's really nothing to tell..."

"Then how does Professor Snape know of him? And why...why is his name on this trophy?"

Amelia's eyes widen as she looked down at the trophy. She was stuck. Why had Snape said anything about Black? Amelia was almost to sure it was to torture her. Either way, now she had to tell her daughter about the man. But how could Amelia explain Black's story without making him seem horrible? It was impossible.

Authors note: Yes, this one was meant to be short.


	11. The Mistake And The Blessing

Disclaimer: Your mom!

Amelia Sighed. Emily had trapped her.

"Emily, your father...was a student here with Snape and I." Amelia wince slightly at the words Snape and I. As if they were a couple. No! She quickly pushed away those resurfacing memories. Shaking her head, the female began to explain how Sirius was exceedingly big headed and annoying and how his brother had at one time almost raped her. "Your father...had a crush on me, but I only had eyes for another." She admitted, swallowing her pride.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Amelia answered quickly dodging a bullet for now. "Anyways, once I graduated the man I had been with, broke my heart..."It took everything she had to not allow tears of sorrow fall down her cheeks. "I was invited to my friends wedding. Your father had been the grooms best man." The memory though it's age was 12 years old was still so fresh in her heart and mind. With a sigh, she explained the situation to Emily.

_"Well, well look it." Sirius said before plopping down beside Amelia. It was James and Lily's reception and Amelia was feeling less then festive, but she had promised Lily to come to this little happy day. The female sighed in irritation and took a swig of her firewhiskey. She would definitely need it, if being here meant having to deal with Black. Amelia had ended up becoming Lily's Maid of Honor. Considering her sister, Petunia simply refused to even attend the event much less be a part of it. She was dressed in traditional light blue robes, her red hair was up in curls with flowers surrounding it. The flowers seemed to almost be alive._

Sirius, whom was the best man, was in tradition robes. However the other robe was off leaving him in a slightly ruffled shirt, his tie loosen. His usual medium long and messy hair was slicked back for this occassion, though it was losing it's fix as he continued to run a hand though it. His eyes continously went to Amelia and the little getup she was in. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Black, I haven't the time for you." Amelia informed him, before grabbing a pillow and throwing it. "Fetch" She mocked, while hoping he would so she'd be back in silence with her own thoughts.

"Very Funny." He remarked, showing her his trademark grin. "Your the maid of honor, I'm the best man, shouldn't we play?"

With a chuckle, Amelia took another swig of firewhiskey. Swallowing it to quickly. She felt it burn as it slid down her throat. "Oh the irony" This earned her a questioning glance from Black.

"Pardon?"

"It's just...your barely a man, and the best at nothing."

Instead of this insulting him, it added fuel to his fire. "Trust me, I'm the best at alot of things." His eyebrows went up in a suggestive manner. "Perhaps you'd like to see?"

"Riding a broom, being a prick and shagging every girl on sight are not accomplishments, nor are they something worthy to be bragged about." She said tilting her head back for a moment. She unpinned her hair, letting the tight curls fall and bounce around her face, framing her face.

_Sirius could tell that his playboy act was really not working here. He really wanted this chance, so with a mental sigh, he switched tactics. Turning toward her, Sirius took the hand that was empty and looked into her eyes. "Amelia...your lonely. Let me feel that hole...?" He asked, the permission for a chance showing in his eyes._

It went on, both of them insulting each other. Throwing witty and flirty remarks. Amelia wasn't sure if he had gotten her drunk or if she had given in because he was right. There was an empty spot inside of her. One that had been there and had only been filled by Severus. She highly doubted that Sirius could fill it...but a mess up in judgement gave him the chance and they ended up shagging.

"So...father was nothing more then a player?" Emily asked, her face showing how disappointed and heartbroken she was at the news.

"In a way. Don't get me wrong. To certain people he was great. Very loyal, but he was also very immature." Amelia hated seeing that look on her daughters face, but what could she do? She wasn't going to lie to her daughter.

"So...I was a mistake?"

The question came out so soft and barely audible that if Amelia hadn't strained to hear it, she might of missed it. The tone her daughter used broke her heart. How anyone could think themselves to be a mistake was beyong her. Moving to kneel before her daughter, she placed a hand gently under the little girls chin and lifted her up so they were both looking at each other in the eyes. "Never. He was the mistake. You were my blessing. I love you Emily, you are my everything. Don't you ever forget that." Her arms wrapped around Emily hugging her tightly.

Emily nodded, glad for the information she recieved and the reassurance. She was glad to know something about her dad. But it wasn't enough. Knowing that her mother went to school and shagged her father on a rebound wasn't enough to satisfy the thirsting curiousity rising up inside her.

Amelia pulled back with a smile, silently watching her daughter as she pulled back. Sirius was an idiot, but he had been right about one thing. There had been a hole. An empty voidless hole within her. He had filled it by giving her Emily, and that was one thing that not even Amelia could thank him enough for.


End file.
